


Heartbreak to Hope

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When Luna loses her memory, Darcy fears her lover may be lost to her.





	Heartbreak to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's June 28th Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing was Darcy Lewis, and Luna Lovegood and my trope was memory loss.
> 
> I can't thank Meiri and xxDustNight88 enough for their help. Any errors after they read through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or any part of the Marvel world.

                                             

Darcy watched as the pretty blonde slowly came to.

“Where am I?” Confusion laced her question.

“A hospital in Juliaca, Peru,” Darcy replied from her left.

Pale blue eyes connected with Darcy’s dark blue ones. “Who are you?”

Darcy frowned. “Luna, I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis,” she replied. “We’ve been working together on assignment for almost a year now. Do you not remember?”

The blonde tilted her head slightly to the right as she tried to remember anything. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.” She frowned. “Or whatever assignment we were working on. I do remember Kingsley sending me to America to work with some agency there but that's about it. Luna? My name is Luna?”

“Yes, you’re Luna Lovegood. And it’s okay that you don’t remember,” Darcy replied even as her heart started breaking at the thought of losing her all over again. “You had a pretty nasty hit to your head, so I can see why you might forget some things.” She reached out and patted the other woman’s hand. “We’ll have the doctors look you over and then take you home. Since you were knocked out last week, Director Fury and Minister Shacklebolt have called us both in once you are stable enough to be moved. They want to debrief both of us and your minister has said he will be bringing a healer with him. After I caught them up to date with what you and I learned, another team has replaced us for the time being.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Let me go find one of the nurses or doctors overseeing your care. I'll be right back.” Darcy stood up and quickly made her way to the door, which she opened and then disappeared around the corner for a few moments. Seconds later she returned with a nurse in tow.

“Hello, Miss Lovegood,” the nurse said. “We’re glad to have you back with the land of the living. How are you doing?”

“Well,” Darcy replied before the other woman could say anything, “She doesn’t remember who she is, who I am, or what project we’ve been working on.”

“Amnesia is expected with the severity of the blow you received, Miss Lovegood,” the nurse agreed. “Now that you’re awake, your doctor would like me to run a few tests including asking some questions and then he’ll be in to check you over one last time before Miss Lewis will take you home to continue healing.”

“Okay,” Luna replied as she sat up and prepared to answer any questions the nurse threw her way.

Darcy quietly sat beside Luna as first the nurse and then the doctor checked her over. She desperately wanted to reach out and hold her hand to lend support to the small blonde witch, but she was afraid her gesture would be rebuked.

Once the doctor cleared her for travel back to headquarters, Luna reached out and grasped Darcy’s hand.

Dark blue eyes darted up to find pale blue ones regarding her quietly.

Entwining their fingers, Luna finally broke the silence that surrounded them, “Thank you. I'm glad you were here for me.”

“Anytime,” Darcy replied smiling. She squeezed her hand back. Maybe all was not lost and Luna would soon remember them.


End file.
